


Black

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Holovid (Star Wars), It's all chill tho dont worry, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe fucks up. Finn doesn't get why it's a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

Poe’s knuckles go white as he grips the sheet tighter.

The man behind him grunts his way through another deep, hollow trust.

_Shit._

“Wait.”

Poe leans forward, pulling off of him.

Joni - _was that his name?_ \- puts a hand on his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. I just… I can still get you off, but this isn’t doing it for me. Nothing on you, I just-”

“You’ve got someone else, don’t you?”

The pilot bites his lip.

“Yeah…”

“Shit.”

“It’s fine.” Poe reaches out towards the other man’s cock, but he shakes his head.

“Don’t. I’m good.” He pulls his pants back up, leaving Poe naked from the waist down as he walks towards the door. He looks back once before closing the door in silence.

Poe’s never gonna see him again.

Not that he’d want to.

He crawls to the end of the bed, leaning against the wall as he buries his face in his knees.

_Fuck._

He’s been away from Finn for two weeks. Two fucking weeks and he couldn’t even hold out for one more.

_I’m so fucking pathetic._

He leans over and reaches for his holopad, swiping through to find Finn’s image.

He taps it.

It’s the middle of the night on D’Qar, but Finn answers within five seconds.

“Poe?”

“Hey, buddy.”

“What’s up? How’s the mission going?”

“It’s good. I think we’re close to finding the smugglers.”

“That’s good!”

Poe can’t help but let his mouth curl up into a slight smile as the other man’s eyes, out of focus and pixelated as they may be, light up.

_Sorry to ruin the mood._

“Finn, I fucked up.”

His smile fades. “What?”

“We’ve been away for two weeks, and I just got desperate and it’s so fucking petty but-”

“You fucked someone?”

Poe nods, eyes anywhere but on the face across from him.

“Why are you so embarassed?”

Poe looks back. “You’re not upset?”

Finn laughs, “Why would I be?”

“Because… we’re together?”

“Right. You love me.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you love him?”

“No.”

“So what’s the issue?”

“Well, most people don’t like it when-”

“Poe, I don’t care what you do. As long as I’m the only guy you still come back to at the end of the day. I thought that’s how this works?”

The pilot can’t believe what he just heard. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah. I mean, once in a while’s fine. I’d rather that than have you stay dry for weeks at a time.”

Poe grins. “What about you?”

“You’re the only guy I’ve slept with.”

“Have you ever thought about anyone else?”

“Fucking them? Sure. But I still love _you.”_

“Well… _thank you._ I guess I was expecting us to get into an argument here.”

“I’m glad you told me, but… no. Getting angry because of that seems pointless.”

“I guess, yeah.”

“So we’re good?”

The pilot nods.

“Ok. Because now that you have me up…”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t ask,” Poe chuckles.

“If you’re really that embarrassed, consider this repayment.”

"I'm happy to settle the score." Both of them laugh.

He watches the camera pull back as Finn places it in front of him and starts playing with himself under his boxers.

“You know, if we do this enough I might not need to go looking anywhere else.”

Finn picks his holopad up and brings it to his face, smiling. “Sounds like a great compromise.”

Poe, still bare, places the holopad between his legs and watches that familiar grin spread across Finn’s face.

“Why haven’t we done this more often?” He’s already hard, working himself with his free hand.

Poe shrugs his shoulders.

He feels a slight twinge of guilt as he watches Finn jack off, still a bit embarrassed and definitely still in shock at how well the other man took it.

After a few seconds, he gets over himself and starts returning the favor.

“Wish I was there to help you with that,” Finn’s audio cuts out for a second but Poe gets the jist.

“One more week and we can do whatever the fuck you want, buddy.”

Finn puts his holopad down, shifting his waist upward and making sure the pilot has a good view before running a finger over his entrance.

Poe feels a bit of precome run over his fingers as he forces himself to keep a moderate pace.

 _“God,_ I wish this were you,” Finn moans, finger all the way inside himself.

“You’re gonna kill me, you know that?”

Finn scoffs, “I’ve been practicing.”

“Clearly.”

“Articulating how you wanna be fucked by another guy wasn’t exactly high up on the First Order’s language training program.”

Poe laughs. “You’re a fast learner.”

“I was taught by the best.”

Poe shakes his head, “Don’t flatter me.”

“I mean, I haven’t been with too many people, but you’re still at the top of my list.”

The pilot grins, pace quickening. “I’m honored.”

“Ok, I’m close. You?”

Poe nods.

“Tell me how you wanna be fucked.”

Finn smirks, happy to oblige. “I want you to fuck me, Poe. I wanna feel you come inside me, I’m barely gonna remember what it feels like after three weeks. I wanna make it _so_ good for you.”

_Yeah, he’s gonna kill me._

Poe moans dramatically in response, knowing exactly what it does to Finn. It’s low, it drags out; and it goes straight to Finn’s cock.

 _“Shit,_ Poe. I’m gonna-”

“Me too.”

Finn comes first, camera shaking as he trembles on the mattress.

Poe spills over the edge at just the sight, white lines drawing across his shirt as he makes sure to push out the _filthiest fucking moan_ he can physically muster.

Finn’s finger is running over his sweet spot, nothing compared to the real thing but paired with the moans coming from his holopad, more than good enough.

Once they’ve both stroked out as much as they can, Poe drops back down onto the pillow.

“That was good.” It’s all the sentence he can form.

Poe laughs in response. “Yeah, it was.”

“Lemme see you.”

Poe sits back up, grabbing the holopad and looking back into Finn’s eyes.

“I fucking love you.”

Poe nods. “You too, buddy.”

“I should probably get cleaned up and get to bed; we just recovered three A-Wings and the General wants them all functioning by 0900.”

“Sounds good. See you in a week?”

Finn puts on a half-smirk. “In person, yeah.”

Poe chuckles. “If you’re up for it, I’m up for it.”

“Let’s say… two days?”

“Two days.”

Finn looks down, grinning.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my short, daily one-shot fics. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I always love feedback - good or bad.


End file.
